


One of A Kind

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smoking, Street Gang au, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicide Attempt, Violence, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Michael has roped Ray into becoming a babysitter for one of his usual's.</p><p>Everything get's pretty crazy after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow so i haven't written in a while! 
> 
> This story will be broken up into chapters because as of now it is at about 15,000 words. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments if you liked it!
> 
> Here's the Polyvore link :) i'll go back later and insert links in the story  
> (http://www.polyvore.com/raywood_babysitting_au/collection?id=4376712)
> 
> Happy reading! :D

Ryan- Rich, says he’s a business man, runs a cartel called Fake AH, deals drugs, Jack is his best friend and has been there through everything, he has a rival gang called Achievement he fights against. 

Ray- From the poor side of Los Santos, he ran away from home when he was 17 and met Joel, Joel was just starting Achievement and became Ray’s boyfriend, he needed money so he started pimping Ray out to his dealers, Ray came to hate Joel and ran from him and found Michael who was a dancer at another club at the time. He and Ray became friends immediately and they soon moved in together and began doing honest work, Ray got a job and Michael went to work at the strip club Joel used as a front. He hated that Michael worked there but the pay was way to good to pass up because they need to pay rent. Ray left his family because they hated him for being gay.

Michael- Dancer at the club Joel runs, Ray’s best friend, Joel is in to him and Michael wants to believe what Ray says about the guy but he’s so nice so Michael ignores Ray until Joel starts to abuse him.

Jack- Is housekeeping for Ryan, married to the house cook Caiti, he also helps Ryan out on jobs when he really needs extra muscle, he and Ryan have been friends since they were little and Jack has always been there for him no matter what. He and Caiti are Gavin’s god parents.

Gavin- The adopted son of Ryan and Geoff, he’s 4 years old and loves Ryan very much, he loves Geoff to but doesn’t understand why he’s so mean…

Geoff- Ryan’s ex-husband, total drug addict and alcoholic, also has underlying depression because of his drug problem and not being able to see his son since the divorce, Ryan left him because he didn’t feel that Gavin was safe around him, underlying tones of past family abuse which is why he’s the way he is now.

Joel- Creepy disgusting perv, evil, he runs the gang called Achievement which is Ryan’s biggest rival. He dated Ray and abused him and doesn’t care, now he goes after Ray’s friend because he knows it’ll mess with Ray, he did love Ray and will never love someone as much as he loved Ray but his fucked up mind doesn’t let him care.


	2. Chapter 1

Ray let out a sad sigh as the TV channels flashed across the screen, his thumb lazily moving over the channel button.

 

He still couldn’t believe he was fucking   _fired_.

 

_“I mean it Ray, you come in with a hangover one more time and you are DONE”_

Matt, his manager, hadn’t been kidding unfortunately.

 

Ray sighed again and settled on Discovery channel just as the front door flew open.

 

Michael slammed it shut a minute later and walked in, humming a small tune as he dumped his duffle bag on the floor next to the door.

 

Michael was a dancer at a nearby strip club and came home every night around eight. Ray didn’t like the job but the pay was too good to pass up because one way or another they needed to pay rent.

 

“Hey” Ray called startling his best friend.

 

“Oh, hey what are you doing home? Game Stop finally gave you a day off?” he joked.

 

“Something like that” he mumbled as he took another sip of his beer.

 

“Hey, what happened?” Michael asked with worry as he sat down next to Ray.

 

“I got fired” Ray sighed.

 

“Oh, man I’m sorry”

 

Ray shrugged “It’s fine it’s just frustrating. I needed that job man”.

 

Michael nodded and patted Ray’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want me to talk to Joel?”

 

Ray groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 

“God no, don’t even say his name. I don’t like the thought of you being anywhere near that scumbag”.

 

Michael shrugged “Sorry dude, but he pay’s better than anyone else I’ve ever worked for and we need to pay rent”.

 

Ray nodded “Yeah yeah I know it’s just, god I still can’t believe I got fired! I needed that money man”.

 

Michael rolled his eyes. “What you _need_ is to get laid”.

 

Ray smirked “You offering?” he said sarcastically.

 

It was silent for a moment before Michael stood up and turned to Ray.

 

A nasty smirk spread across the ginger’s face as he took Ray’s hand and slowly lead him to his bedroom.

 

XXXX

The next day Ray slept.

 

It’s not like he had anywhere to be.

 

He only got up a few times to eat or watch TV or go to the bathroom, otherwise he was in bed sleeping.

 

By eight o’ clock the front door was bursting open and Michael was stomping down the hall.

 

In his half asleep state Ray could just barely make out Michael opening his bedroom door and stripping down to his boxers.

 

The two of them shared a bed a lot so it wasn’t unusual for Michael to do this.

 

Suddenly the bed moved and then Michael was jumping on top of him.

 

“Ow! What the hell?” Ray groaned as he pulled his head out from under his pillow.

 

“I got you a new job!” Michael exclaimed as he settled on his side in front of Ray.

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Ray asked.

 

Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around Ray’s neck, playing with the small hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“Well, this business man came into the club tonight, one of my usual’s, very handsome and rich might I add. Anyway, I was giving him a dance and we were talking and he was telling me about how he needs a baby sitter so-“

 

“No” Ray deadpanned, completely stopping Michael.

 

“Well, too bad because you already said yes”.

 

“I what?!” Ray exclaimed as he shoved Michael away and covered his eyes and groaned loudly.

 

“Yeah, and I gave him your number so you’re kind of hooked in” Michael dropped off.

 

“Oh my god Michael what the hell?”

 

Michael shrugged “Quit complaining dude its good money, now come back here I want to fucking cuddle”.

 

Ray sighed and then opened his arms, allowing Michael to crawl into them.

 

They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Ray playing with Michael’s hair until suddenly his phone began to vibrate on the bedside table.

 

He picked it up and found a text message from an unnamed number.

 

_From Unknown: This is Michael’s friend right? Please be here at 2PM DO NOT be late_

_*Insert Los Santos address because the author doesn’t play GTA V lol*_

Ray sighed and replied with an “I’ll be there” before tossing his phone to the side and falling back to sleep.

XXXX

The next day after Michael left for work Ray got in his car and followed the address to a rich neighborhood up in the hills of Los Santos.

When the gate opened he parked in the big driveway and climbed out.

 

The house was _huge_.

 

It looked fucking amazing and modern and proper and _holy fuck Ray was going to be working here._

Ray composed himself and shook off his nerves before walking to the front door and ringing the bell.

 

He waited a moment before the large door opened and a nice looking man with orange hair and a beard to match answered.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Um, I-I’m here to babysit?” Ray stuttered.

 

The man smiled at him and opened the door.

 

“Of course, Ryan told us you were coming. I’m Jack by the way I’m in charge of cleaning this castle” he said with a chuckle as he put his hand out for Ray to shake.

 

“Oh um, that’s cool. I’m Ray” he replied as he shook the man’s hand.

 

Jack smiled at him and chuckled lightly as he watched Ray look around in amazement.

 

The house was _astounding_ , all marble and finer things Ray could never afford.  

 

Ray’s thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps tapping across the marble floor above them.

 

He looked to the top of the stairs and found a tiny boy at the top, his smile wide and happy.

 

“Uncle Jack!” he yelled as he waved at the man.

 

Jack chuckled and then a large man in an expensive suit walked up behind the tiny boy and picked him up.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a business call” the man said as the boy yelled happily in his dad’s arms.

 

Ray’s breath was taken away. The man was _beautiful_.

 

_Beautiful? What the fuck Ray it’ll never happen you’re so dumb._

“Hi I’m Ryan, Ryan Haywood” the man said as he approached Ray and stuck his hand out.

 

Ray stuttered and looked up at the handsome dad.

 

“I-I’m Ray, Michael’s friend” Ray stuttered as he reached out and shook Ryan’s hand.

 

Sparks shot through the both of them and Ray quickly recoiled.

 

Ryan seemed to feel it to because he took a step back before clearing his throat and regaining his composure.

 

“And this little guy is Gavin” Ryan said as he tickled the boys tummy.

 

Gavin giggled and hid his face in Ryan’s neck.

 

Ryan smiled at the boy and then looked to Jack, giving him a knowing look.

 

Jack smiled and then excused himself to the kitchen.

 

Ray smiled at Gavin and then looked back to Ryan who was now checking his watch.

 

‘Well, I guess I should show you around before I leave for work”

 

Ray nodded “Um, yeah that would be really helpful actually”.

 

Ryan then showed him all over the place, introducing him officially to Jack and his wife Caiti, the house cook, before going to other rooms.

 

The house was beautiful to say the least. It had four bedrooms, six bathrooms, a huge backyard, a pool, a comfy den, two formal living rooms, a formal dining room, a beautiful kitchen and kitchen nook, an office, a walk in master closet, a playroom for Gavin, a four car garage, and even a game room just for Ryan.

 

The tour ended at Gavin’s room upstairs.

 

“Your house is beautiful by the way” Ray said.

 

Ryan smiled “Thank you, I’ve put a lot of work into it over the years”.

 

Then he checked his watch again.

 

“Shit I need to get to work” he muttered as he set Gavin down on his feet and crouched in front of him.

 

“Ok buddy I need to go now ok? Be good for Ray” he said.

 

Gavin nodded and hugged Ryan’s neck, Ryan hugging him back tightly before letting Ryan stand up.

 

Ryan ruffled his hair and then looked to Ray. “If you need anything at all just ask Jack or Caiti, I’ll be back around eight tonight if that works for you?”

 

Ray nodded “Yeah that’s fine, that’s when Michael gets home anyway”.

 

Ryan gave him a confused look “You and Michael live together?”.

 

Ray nodded “Yeah he’s like, my best friend”

 

Ryan shrugged and checked his watch again before turning towards the stairs.

 

“Alright well you guys have fun”.

 

“Thanks Mr. Haywood”.

 

Ryan stopped and looked back at Ray, flashing him an award winning smile

 

“Please, call me Ryan”

 

And then he was gone and out the front door.

 

Ray’s stomach dropped and he shuddered.

 

_It’s just a dumb crush Ray get over it. He’s your boss, it’ll NEVER happen!_

Ray’s thoughts were interrupted by Gavin leaning against his leg, chewing on his teddy bears ear as he starred up at Ray with big green eyes.

 

“Um, so what do you want to do?” Ray asked awkwardly.

 

Gavin pulled the ear out of his mouth “I miss daddy” he said, his British accent thick.

 

Ray smiled at him and picked him up. “He just left”.

 

Gavin shrugged and laid his head on Ray’s shoulder.

 

Ray chuckled and walked in to Gavin’s room.

 

“Don’t worry kid, he’ll be back soon”.

 

XXXX

Everything was pretty easy from there on out.

 

Gavin was a big ball of energy but by eight he was already half asleep.

 

Ryan came home thirty minutes later, just as Ray was making his way across the foyer to take Gavin upstairs.

 

Ryan looked haggard and tired; his suit crumpled and tie loose.

 

“Oh, hey” Ray said getting the man’s attention.

 

Ryan looked up and his entire demeanor immediately changed when he saw Gavin.

 

“Hi, sorry I’m late my meeting started later than expected” he explained as he came over and took Gavin from Ray.

 

Ray shrugged “It’s cool, not like I have anything planned”.

 

Ryan smirked and the grabbed his wallet from his pocket.

 

“Here you go, is two hundred enough?”

 

Ray’s eyes widened and he stuttered as Ryan shoved the bills into his hand.

 

“Um yeah? It’s-it’s honestly too much. I only worked a couple of hours”

 

Ryan just chuckled “It’s fine Ray honestly. So, will you be coming back tomorrow?”

 

Ray stuck the bills in his back pocket and smiled “If I keep making money like that I’ll keep coming for the rest of my life”.

 

They both chuckled and then Ryan walked him to the door.

 

“Have a good night Ray” Ryan said as he squeezed Ray’s shoulder in a friendly kind of way.

 

Ray tensed as that spark shot through him once more and Ryan took a step back.

 

“Yeah um, night Ryan” he said as he walked out the door and climbed in his car.

 

_God Ray you fucking idiot get over your dumb crush he’ll never be into you anyway. You’re just another employee now_

Ray sighed and leaned his head on the steering wheel for a moment, and then his phone began to buzz in his pocket, signaling a new text message.

 

_From Mikey: Joel says he wants to talk to you._

Ray groaned and started up the engine. He _hated_ talking to Joel, wished the guy would just die, but he owes him money and if he doesn’t show up he’ll just kill him and Michael.

 

With a sad defeated sigh Ray made his way to the club.

 

When he pulled up to the curb about an hour later Michael was standing out front waiting on him.

 

“What are you doing out here?” he asked in confusion.

 

Michael shrugged “Joel wanted me to make sure you got here before I left.

 

Ray raised an eyebrow “Michael, dammit what did I say about Joel?!”

 

Michael huffed “Whatever Ray, stop being a drama queen”

 

_But I’m not Michael! I’ve told you what he did to me, why can’t you see what he really is?!_

Ray glared at him and then Michael sighed. “Look, I’ll see you at home in a little bit ok?”

 

And with that Michael kissed his cheek and then walked to his own car.

 

With another sigh Ray turned and walked down the alley next to the club until he reached the back.

 

He banged his fist against a metal door and a moment later Joel’s body guard threw it open and shoved him inside.

 

“You’re late” he growled as Ray climbed the steep stairs up to Joel’s office/apartment.

 

Ray just flipped him off and opened the office door.

 

Joel was sat at his desk working on his computer.

 

When he looked up a nasty smiled crossed his face and he shut the laptop.

 

“Ray, how nice of you to join me” he said as Ray came and slumped into a chair across from the desk.

 

“What do you want Joel?” Ray asked as if he had no clue.

 

“Well it’s about your due pay actually” Joel said as he slowly stood up.

 

“I-I don’t have it all yet” Ray said tensing up a bit as Joel slowly rounded his desk and came towards his chair.

 

“How much do you have on you, we’ll start with that” he said as he came to stand behind Ray’s chair.

 

“I-I don’t have anything I’m broke” he stuttered.

 

The next thing Ray knew he was slammed onto Joel’s desk, his cheek pressed hard into the smooth wood as Joel held his hands behind his back.

 

“Don’t lie to me Ray you know I can always tell” Joel whispered as he pressed himself along Ray’s back and kissed the back of his neck.

 

Ray’s hands curled into fists and he squeezed his eyes closed.

 

_No, no not again please never again_

Joel’s free hand slid down his backside until it reached his back pocket.

 

He nipped the back of Ray’s neck and then stood up again, the wad of money in his hand.

 

Ray shuddered and held back tears as he quickly made his way towards the door.

 

“I better get the rest soon Ray!” Joel called behind him with a dark chuckle as Ray took the stairs two at a  time and shoved past the guard.

 

He held back his tears until he got home and got into his room, bypassing Michael completely as he curled up in bed and cried.

 

Michael came in a moment later and curled up with him, stroking his hair as he cried himself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 2

 The next day Ray worked up the courage to go to work and spent another six hours with Gavin until Ryan came home at eight.

 

Ryan paid him again and then kept Ray a bit longer to work out a schedule with him.

 

“So basically I only need you five days a week and maybe a weekend once in a while but only if I really need the extra help. Is that ok?”

 

Ray nodded “Yeah that sounds alright with me”

 

Ryan smiled “Good I’ll see you tomorrow then”

 

Ray went home that night and then went back again the next day and every day after that.

 

Soon enough Ray had been working for Ryan for almost _four weeks._

He really liked working for the man, Gavin was great and Jack and Caiti were really nice.

 

The only problem was is that Ray just couldn’t shake this _damn crush!_

 

Ryan was fucking gorgeous that much was obvious, all muscle and deep voice and golden hair god he was breathtaking.

 

He was also ten years his senior.

 

Ray groaned and buried his face in his hands because oh my god he wanted his boss to fuck him but it’ll never happen.

 

Not even in his dreams.

 

“You ok?” Gavin asked as he turned away from the TV and looked at Ray.

 

Ray looked up and nodded.

 

_Plus he has a kid Ray. Again, it’ll never happen_

“Can we go outside?” Gavin asked.

 

“What, why?” Ray asked as Gavin crawled up into his lap.

 

“ ‘cause I wanna swing!” he exclaimed.

 

Ray chuckled and patted his head “Sorry kid maybe next time, it’s about time for your dad to be back anyway”.

 

Gavin pouted and then the playroom door opened.

 

“Hey guys” Jack said with a soft smile as he came over and picked a squirming Gavin up.

 

“Where’s daddy?” Gavin asked.

 

“Sorry kido, daddy just called and said he has to work late” Jack explained as Ray stood up.

 

Gavin looked sad but just nodded and tucked his head into Jack’s neck.

 

“So you can go home now Ray if you’d like, Ryan told me to pay you for the extra hour you stayed”.

 

“Ok. Does he need me tomorrow?”

 

Jack nodded “Probably. Here let me put him to bed and then I’ll get the money”.

 

Ray nodded and then walked down to the foyer, saying bye to Gavin before going to wait by the door.

 

A few minutes later Jack was coming down the stairs with a wallet in hand.

 

“Here you go, three hundred for the night” he said with a smile.

 

Ray smiled back and thanked him.

 

“You know, Ryan really likes you” Jack said.

 

Ray blushed slightly “Oh, really?”

 

Jack nodded “Yeah, says that Gavin really likes you too. He’s even considering asking you to become a live-in but don’t tell him I told you” Jack said with a chuckle.

 

Ray’s entire face flushed red.

 

_living here? With Ryan? Oh my god!_

“Ok well um, have a good night Jack!” Ray said before bolting out the door and to his car.

 

With a shaky sigh Ray went straight home, his mind going a mile a minute even though it shouldn’t be.

 

He reached his complex and walked up to his apartment slowly, too tired to put effort in.

 

He opened the door and the apartment was dark and oddly quiet.

 

_Maybe Michael was working an extra shift or something_

Ray just shrugged and went and sat down on the couch, flipping mindlessly through the TV channels as he tried to make himself tired.

 

Suddenly a loud thud sounded from farther in the apartment, followed by a door opening and closing and heavy footsteps coming towards the living room.

 

The footsteps stopped in front of the front door and Ray gasped when he saw _Joel_ standing there.

 

“Oh, hello Ray” Joel said smoothly as he smirked at the younger man, his hand smoothing down his jacket.

 

Ray was still in shock as Joel left.

 

The sound of the door slamming broke him out of his thoughts and he jumped up and raced to Michael’s room.

 

He pushed the door open and let the hallway light flood in; exposing Michael’s bare back to him.

 

It was covered in bloody scratches and bites.

 

Ray gasped and covered his mouth, his anger taking over as he stomped across the hall to his own room.

 

_Why couldn’t Michael see what was happening?! Was he really that naive?!?!_

_He didn’t want Michael to end up like him._

XXXX

The next morning things fucking exploded in the apartment.

 

“Why can’t you see that all he wants to do is hurt you?!” Ray yelled.

 

“Ray! He’s a nice guy, sure he’s a little rough with me in bed but that doesn’t mean he’s the fucking devil or something” Michael yelled back.

 

Michael just wouldn’t fucking listen. Ray knew from experience, from _two year’s_ worth of pain and suffering to know that Joel wasn’t a good person.

 

Michael knew the story, he knew what happened, but for some reason none of that mattered to him at the moment.

 

It all came to a head when Michael said something Ray couldn’t forget.

 

“Just because _you_ had a bad experience with him doesn’t mean I will”

 

Ray was done at that point, stomping out to his car so he could get to work and try and forget about Michael’s stupidity for a little while.

 

The day went pretty normal for the most part and when Ryan came home he paid Ray and cuddled Gavin up in his arms.

 

When he tried to leave though Ryan stopped him.

 

“Ray could I actually talk to you for a moment, it’s very important”.

 

Ray nodded but didn’t like the idea of being alone with Ryan; he was worried he’d do something stupid.

 

Ryan smiled and led him to his office, Ray sitting down across from the desk.

 

“So you’ve been working here for a while now and everyone seems to really like you a lot”

 

Ray nodded

 

“And I know you have a long commute so I was thinking maybe you could possibly move in here? You know, become a live in babysitter” Ryan explained.

 

Ray sighed “That sounds great and all Ryan but, I barley know you. I know Gavin, Jack, and Caiti really well but that’s just because I see them nearly every day. You I only see once or twice. I feel like it would be a bit awkward to live in the house of a man I barley know”.

 

Ryan sighed and nodded his head “That’s understandable; I am not home as much as I should be”.

 

“I’m sorry” Ray said.

 

Ryan smiled “Its fine Ray, have a good night”.

 

Ray smiled back at him and then left, climbing back into his car and making the hour long commute back to the apartment.

 

When he reached it he climbed out and raced upstairs so he could finally get some sleep.

 

When he walked up to the door he found his black backpack hanging on the knob filled to the brim with almost all his stuff.

 

A yellow post it on the door read

_Come back when I’m not so pissed >:( _

_-Michael_

Ray groaned loudly and tried the knob.

 

 

With another frustrated groan he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through contacts trying to find somewhere he could stay.

 

Only one name was a good option.

 

With a sad sigh Ray hit call and waited.

 

“Hello?”  


“Ryan? Yeah it’s me. Listen, I think I’d like to reconsider that whole live-in nanny thing”

 

XXXX

“So, he just kicked you out?” Ryan asked as he sat at the kitchen counter with Ray the next morning.

 

He had arrived in the middle of the night and Ryan immediately put him up in the guest room. Ray still felt a little weird about sleeping in Ryan’s house but at the time he was too tired to care.

 

It was the morning though and Ray, Ryan, and Gavin were all eating breakfast together.

 

“Yeah, I guess so” Ray said with a shrug as he dove into his bowl of fruit loops.

 

“Must have been some fight” Ryan said as he cut into his omelet.

 

Ray rolled his eyes “You have no idea”.

 

“Well, you can stay here as long as you want who knows, maybe sooner or later you actually will reconsider the live-in nanny job”

 

This made Ryan and Ray both laugh.

 

Afterwards Ryan collected all the dishes and dumped them in the sink to be washed later and Ray picked up Gavin and carried him into the den.

 

“I need to go get ready for work, think you can handle him?” Ryan asked with a chuckle.

 

Ray smirked “I’m sure I’ll be fine”.

 

Ryan smiled and headed for the stairs but not before Ray stopped him.

 

“I just wanted to say thank you, you know for letting me stay here and stuff”.

 

Ryan smiled at him again. “It’s no problem kid” and then he headed up the stairs.

 

Ray sighed after the man, a smile on his lips.

 

Gavin giggled in his arms and Ray looked at him in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“You like daddy!”

 

Ray’s face turned red and he quickly carried Gavin over to the couch “I do not. Now, what do you want to watch?”.

 

“Tella Tubbies!” Gavin exclaimed, his mind quickly switching to a different subject.

 

Ray nodded and turned the TV on for the toddler.

 

Thirty minutes later Ryan came down in his normal suit and tie, brief case in hand.

 

“I’m heading out, Jack and Caiti should be here in a few minutes” he said as he walked in.

 

Ray nodded his head and Gavin stood up on the cushions so he could get a hug and kiss from his dad.

 

“I’ll be back at regular time tonight. Have a good day” Ryan said as he walked towards the door.

 

The two of them said goodbye and then Gavin came and curled up under Ray’s arm so he could watch his show.

 

Ray had an odd domestic feeling in his stomach.

 

And honestly? He was pretty ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 3

Later that night when Gavin was in bed and Ryan was asleep Ray got a phone call from Michael.

 

Ray sighed and answered as he rolled over in bed.

 

“Hello?” he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Hey” Michael said quietly.

 

It was silent for a moment before Michael spoke again “When are you going to come home?”

 

“When are you going to break up with Joel?”

 

Michael sighed from the other end “Ray please-“

 

“No Michael! He’s bad news why can’t you fucking see that?”

 

Michael huffed on the other end and Ray got out of bed so he could pace around the room.

 

“He hurts people Michael, he _kills_ people! Why is it that you can just look past all of that?!”

 

“Ray please-“

 

“No Michael I’m sorry, but until you come to your senses I’m not going to come home”

 

“Where are you?” Michael asked quietly, his breath hitching as if he was about to cry.

 

Ray sighed “I’m staying at Ryan’s house. Goodbye Michael”.

 

And then with a sad sigh he hung up.

 

Ray tugged at his hair and groaned. He hated fighting with Michael but honestly he was being ridiculous.

 

With another sigh he walked out into the hall hoping to get a glass of water or something.

 

What he found instead was the light in Ryan’s game room on.

 

He crept towards the door and pushed it open, his breath hitching when he found Ryan sat on the couch with an xbox controller in hand.

 

“Ryan?”

 

Ryan startled slightly and looked up from the screen. “Ray? Hey what are you doing up?”

 

Ray shrugged “Michael called. He wanted me to come home but we just ended up fighting again so I hung up”.

 

“Oh I’m sorry. Do you want to play?” he asked picking up a second controller from the coffee table.

 

Ray smiled “Yeah sure why not?”

 

XXXX

 

When Ryan woke up he could feel a soft weight on his chest.

 

He looked around in confusion for a second before finding the source.

 

He and Ray had fallen asleep together on the couch playing peggle, Ray resting against his chest as he slept soundly.

 

Ryan smiled down at him, a strange sense of normalcy drifting in. He liked this, liked it a lot, but he could never have it.

 

Ryan was anything but _normal._

Suddenly the door opened again and Jack walked in holding a sleepy Gavin who was still in his pajamas.

 

Jack looked over the two adults and smirked. “Already sleeping with lover boy? At least take him to dinner first Ryan”.

 

Ryan blushed and glared. “Shut up man” he said as he carefully laid Ray down on the couch and stood up.

 

Jack just continued to smirk, even as he handed Gavin over to Ryan.

 

Ryan cradled the half asleep boy in his arms, Gavin blinking a few times before focusing on his dad.

 

“Morning kiddo” he said with a chuckle. Gavin just smiled up at him.

 

“You do, have a job this morning Ryan” Jack said with a straight face.

 

Ryan looked up at him. “Ramsey?”

 

Jack nodded and Ryan sighed in annoyance.

 

XXXX

 

A few hours later Ray was gently being woken up by Caiti.

 

“Hey, Ray? You need to wake up dude” she said quietly.

 

Ray groaned and rubbed at his eyes “Caiti?”

 

Caiti nodded and held up a landline “Ryan is on the phone, says he needs to talk to you”

 

Ray looked at her in confusion and took the phone, thanking her before pressing it to his ear.

 

“Hello?” he said through a yawn.

 

“Ray? Hey were you still sleeping?” Ryan asked with a chuckle.

 

Ray nodded. “Yeah, I guess so”.

 

Ryan chuckled “Well, I was hoping you could do me a favor. I’m kind of tied up with work down town and I was hoping you could come down here and get Gavin?”.

 

Ray sat up, and pulled his beanie back on “You have Gavin?”

 

Ryan sighed “Yeah it’s a long story could you just please come get him and maybe go do something or take him home or whatever?”.

 

“Um yeah, just text me the address and I’ll be down there soon” he said as he stood up and walked out of the game room.

 

Ryan let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks, it means a lot”

 

“No problem” Ray said as he slipped on his checkerboard shoes and twitch jacket.

 

XXXX

 

Ray parked next to the curb right behind Ryan’s car. He climbed out and looked around in confusion because Ryan had brought him to a diner for some reason.

 

He walked towards the door and glanced towards Ryan’s car.

 

A flash of pink in the back seat made him look again.

 

Gavin was sitting there in the middle of the back seat, his stuffed bunny on his lap as he sniffled.

 

Concerned Ray went and tapped on the window, getting Gavin’s attention.

 

Ray smiled at him “Hey dude! Can you open the door?”

 

Gavin shook his head no.

 

“Ok, can you at least get the window to roll down?

 

Gavin nodded yes and pushed the button, allowing Ray to lean in to the car.

 

“Hey man, why are you crying?”

 

Gavin sniffled. “Dada said pink is girly. Boys don’t wear pink” he whimpered as he tugged on his pink polo.

 

Ray was shocked. “Ryan said that to you?”

 

Gavin shook his head. “Not daddy, dada”

 

Now Ray was just confused.

 

Suddenly his phone began to buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out.

 

_From: Ryan Hey I see you outside. Can you please just get Gavin in your car and go somewhere else? I don’t care where just please. Don’t ask questions”_

Ray looked around in confusion before replying ok and smiling at Gavin again.

 

“Hey? It doesn’t matter what dada says ok? Guys can wear pink. People can wear whatever they want, you shouldn’t be judged for being comfortable”.

 

Gavin looked at him and sniffled “Really?”.

 

Ray nodded and Gavin wiped his nose with his hand.

 

“Hey, how about you and I go to the mall or something. We can walk around and maybe get you something?”

Gavin looked up at him with sad eyes “Like candy?”

 

Ray laughed and nodded “Yeah kid, whatever you want”.

 

Gavin smiled and then Ray reached in and pulled on the door handle, popping it open so he could get to Gavin.

 

Before that he quickly pulled out his phone and sent off a text to Ryan.

 

_To Ryan Hey, I’m going to take him to the mall for a bit. He was crying a lot and I promised him candy._

With no reply he stuck his phone in his pocket and opened his arms for Gavin.

 

Gavin quickly wrapped his arms around Ray’s neck and held his bunny with one hand.

 

Ray smiled and slammed the door, holding Gavin close as he walked to his own car.

 

He was just about to open the door when suddenly the front door of the diner flew open and a sickly looking man covered in tattoo’s stormed out, Ryan right behind him.

 

“Hey! Where the hell are you going with my kid?!” he yelled, Ryan holding the man’s wrist so he wouldn’t advance.

 

“Geoff please-“ Ryan tried.

 

“No! What the fuck Ryan?!”  


Ray just ignored all of it and buckled Gavin up in the backseat and climbed in to the driver seat.

 

As he sped off he glanced back in the rearview and could see Ryan and the unknown man still arguing on the sidewalk.

 

Ray was so damn confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 4

“You having fun?” Ray asked as he and Gavin walked around.

 

Gavin nodded and smiled up at him, his tiny hand stuck in Ray’s as they walked along, a small twist bag full of candy jingling in Gavin’s free hand.

 

Ray smiled back at him and then directed them into a very colorful clothing store.

 

“What we doin here?” Gavin asked as he chewed on a gummy worm.

 

Ray shrugged “I don’t know we’re kind of just killing time until your dad texts me again or something” Ray said as they looked around.

 

Gavin nodded and glanced around as well.

 

A few minutes later after mindlessly browsing Gavin suddenly gasped and raced over to a rack in the kids section.

 

“Ray! Look it’s like yours!” he exclaimed pointing to a purple jacket that was the same color as his Twitch one.

 

Ray chuckled “Yeah, you want it?”

 

Gavin gasped “Really?”

 

Ray checked the price and checked his wallet and shrugged “Yeah, if you want”.

 

Gavin cheered and hugged Ray’s leg.

 

“Ray! We could be matchers!”

 

Ray chuckled and found the right size jacket “Yeah, maybe if we find you a hat and some shoes”.

 

Gavin just giggled again and nodded

 

XXXX

 

A few hours later Ray decided it was time to take Gavin home. As soon as they walked through the door Gavin was racing off to show Jack and Caiti how he and Ray matched now.

 

Ray thought it was adorable.

 

When night fell and Gavin was put to bed Jack and Caiti said goodnight and headed home.

 

Ray couldn’t sleep, to many questions rushing through his head.

 

He was halfway to the kitchen when Ryan finally came home.

 

The man looked absolutely withered, his suit rumpled and hair a mess, dark bags under his eyes.

 

“Oh, hey” Ray said stopping in the middle of the foyer.

 

Ryan just gave him a tired smile and locked the door, setting the alarm once more.

 

“Are-Are you ok?” Ray asked, not sure if it was his place to ask.

 

Ryan just shrugged “You want a drink?”.

 

Ray was a bit surprised but nodded yes.

 

Ryan nodded and led them both out to the back patio, the two of sitting down on the wooden steps with two beers between them.

 

“So, are you going to tell me who that guy was? Or do you just not want to talk about it?” Ray asked as he took a sip from his bottle, his eyes roaming around the backyard.

 

It was really peaceful at night, the stars shining and the area lit just bright enough by the garden lights.

 

Ryan sighed “That was Geoff. He’s, my ex -husband”

 

Ray spluttered a bit.

 

“I-I didn’t know you were married”

 

Ryan smirked and looked at Ray, a dark look in his eyes.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Ray”

 

Ray _shuddered_

Ryan just continued on as if he hadn’t just made Ray horny.

 

_Ray seriously? Get a hold of yourself he’s your BOSS!_

“We met in college, he was really nice at the time, had good grades. He pulled himself out of a bad home he was perfect”.

 

“So? What happened?” Ray asked.

 

Ryan sighed “I don’t know honestly, at some point in our junior year he started hanging out with these bad people and they got him to smoke all this different stuff and he started drinking. I don’t know if I caused it or just the stress of school but I couldn’t fix him, no matter how hard I tried”

 

Ryan sighed again and loosened his tie, revealing _hickies_ going down the side of his neck.

 

“He was still _himself_ though you know? When he was sober it was like he had never taken the stuff. Then we graduated and when we got married he promised to get help and he did. He was sober for _4 years_ Ray, do you know how hard that is? And then we decided to have Gavin and I guess the stress of raising a kid was too much for him so he went back to his old habits. After that everything just went downhill. We fought more and more and he just kept hurting himself with the alcohol to the point that it mattered more than his kid. Then one day he was high off his ass when he was home alone and ended up doing coke in the living room with Gavin sleeping _right fucking next to him_. And that, that was it you know? So I kicked him out and divorced him”.

 

Ray was stunned “Wow Ryan”.

 

‘What sucks is that he was my husband you know? I spent so much of my life with him and he’s Gavin’s dad. I can’t stand him but a part of me still cares about him you know?”

 

An unnecessary wave of jealously ran through Ray but he quickly shook it away. “I-I’m sorry Ryan. It sucks that the two of you had to go through all that”.

 

Ryan nodded “Yeah but hey, we got through it. Geoff is still fighting for joint custody though, he claims he sobered up but it’s really obvious he hasn’t”.

 

Ray just nodded and took another swig from his beer.

 

Ryan suddenly chuckled “God, why did I even tell you all of that? None of it even matters to you”.

 

Ray shook his head no “No it’s alright. Everyone needs someone to vent to. Plus, I kind of like knowing you better”.

 

Ryan glanced at him and smirked, loving the way a blush spread across Ray’s face and down his neck.

 

_Get ahold of yourself Ryan. Again, he’s nine years your junior_

“So do you want to tell me about yourself now? Or should that wait for another time?”

 

Ray gulped down the last of his beer and smirked at Ryan “Maybe another time. Goodnight Ryan”.

 

Ryan smiled back “Goodnight Ray” and the Ray went up to bed.

 

Ray would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t going to jerk off to the image of Ryan smirking at him.

 

XXXX

 

A week passed before Ray got a text from Joel

 

_From: Jackass “Get to my office ASAP we need to make another transaction”_

Ray shuddered but replied ok.

 

With a sad sigh he got out of bed and got dressed, pulling a box out from under his bed and sticking the rolls of cash in his jacket pockets.

 

He was just reaching for his keys when suddenly there was a knock on his door.

 

“Hey Ray, there’s a car here for you” Jack said through the door.

 

Ray went and opened it and brushed past Jack.

 

“Thanks man, I’ll be back soon” was all he said and then he was down the stairs and out the door.

 

He hoped in to the back of the car and Joel’s body guard, the man driving, said nothing as he sped off back to the club.

 

After they arrived the man grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the back stairs to the office door, leaving him there so he could go in alone.

 

Ray sighed again and walked in to the office, finding Joel sat at his desk with a whiskey in his hand.

 

“Ah, Ray” he said with a dark smile as Ray walked up to the desk.

 

“Look man I only have $800, that should be almost $1,000 if you add on my $200”

 

Joel nodded and took the cash from him and flipped through it.

 

“Good good, only about $7,000 more to go”

 

Ray nodded “So, can I go now?”

 

Joel stood and shook his head no and Ray slowly began to back up.

 

Joel advanced and grabbed his wrist.

 

Ray reached for his back pocket and grabbed his pepper spray but Joel grabbed his other wrist and wrestled it from his hand.

 

“I’ll take a thousand dollars off your debt if you stop squirming” Joel said as he slammed Ray into the wall and bit at his neck.

 

Ray gasped and shook his head no.

 

“Come on Ray, like old times baby”

 

Ray’s eyes widened and he shoved his knee into his stomach, causing him to let go immediately.

 

“You little bitch!” Joel exclaimed as he threw a punch and knocked Ray to the ground.

 

Ray gasped and tried to defend himself but it was no use, Joel just kept hitting and kicking.

 

After a couple of minutes Joel got tired and spit on him, fixing his suit jacket in the process.

 

“Get out of my sight you worthless piece of shit”.

 

Ray groaned and slowly sat up; he had to get out of there _fast_.

 

He spit out some blood and staggered towards the door.

 

“Oh and Ray?” Joel said from his desk.

 

Ray glanced over his shoulder.

 

“The debt is $9,000 now”

 

Ray just flipped him off and threw the door open.

 

He slammed it behind him and was halfway down the stairs when suddenly the door at the bottom opened and a Michael walked in.

 

“Ray?” he asked through a gasp.

 

Ray let the tears fall then, seeing Michael half-dressed and on his way to go see _him_

He couldn’t take it.

 

Sobbing and in pain Ray sprinted down the rest of the stairs and ran into the ally.

 

He could hear Michael call out for him but he just ran. He ran from the club, from Michael, from Joel, from his _problems_ , until he couldn’t run anymore and collapsed against a tree in a local park.

 

He heaved and tried to calm himself down.

 

_Ray calm down now is not the time to have a panic attack._

After a while he finally calmed himself down enough to wear he was able to pull out his phone and dial the only person he could think of.

 

With shaky hands he held the phone to his ear and listened to the ring.

 

“Hello?” the voice said.

 

_Ray melted every time he heard it._

 

“R-Ryan?” Ray stuttered.

 

“Ray? What the hell where are you?”

 

“I-I need your help. I-I’m in Milton Park by the East entrance”

 

“Are you hurt?” Ryan asked, his voice laced with worry.

 

“I-I don’t know can you please just come?”

 

“I’m on my way don’t worry”

 

“Thank you” Ray whispered before dropping his phone and leaning heavily against the tree.

 

He could hear Ryan calling for him on the other end but he was too tired to pick it up.

 

He slipped in and out of consciousness for about an hour until suddenly somebody was picking him up bridal style.

 

“Ryan?” Ray muttered as he slung one of his arms over the older man’s shoulder.

 

“I think it’s time we had that talk Ray”

 

Ray nodded and then laid his head against Ryan’s shoulder and passed out completely.

 

XXXX

 

When Ray woke up it was almost three in the afternoon.

 

He groaned quietly and blinked his eyes open, body sore and stiff.

 

He glanced around and found that he was in his bedroom at Ryan’s house

 

_And Ryan was sitting right next to him_

“R-Ryan?” he mumbled to the older man who was sitting up against the headboard reading.

 

“Oh, you’re awake” he said with a smile.

 

“What-What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?”

 

Ryan set his book down and smiled at him “I took the day off. I wanted to make sure you where ok”

 

_A pang of love and also guilt ran through Ray_

 

“Oh Ryan you didn’t have to do that. I’m sorry I caused so much trouble” he said as he tried to sit up.

 

Ryan just shook his head and gently laid him back down, making sure he was still tucked under the sheets.

 

“It wasn’t a problem Ray; you needed help I wasn’t going to say no”

 

Ray blushed and pulled the sheets up more.

 

Ryan then slid down so he could lie on the bed on his side.

 

“So, we need to talk”.

 

Ray whimpered and rolled onto his side so he could face Ryan.

 

“Do I have to?”

 

Ryan thought about it for a moment “No, but it would be helpful”.

 

Ray sighed and wiped at his eyes.

 

“It started when I was 17. My home life wasn’t very good, my dad wasn’t around much, my mom drank a lot, we were a mess. One night my dad came home drunk and started hitting me again so after he was done I grabbed my backpack and left”.

 

Ray took a deep breath as Ryan nodded, signaling him to continue.

 

“I lived on the streets for two months until I met this guy. He was beautiful and had a ton of money. To this day I don’t know why he was so nice to me or why he would ever choose to be with me but for me it was my first real love you know? I know that’s dumb but he taught me how to trust people again.  We dated for _months_ , he cleaned me up and clothed me and made me happy. When we met though he had just started this club, which turned out to be a cover because he was actually the head of a gang it was called Achievement or something I don’t remember. Anyway, after a few weeks he started to get mean like he would yell at me for nothing and slap me. I was scared but I didn’t know any better so I stayed with him. Then he-he started to-to pimp me out to his dealers”.

 

“Ray, its ok” Ryan whispered as Ray gripped the sheets tight and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Ray nodded and took a deep breath.

 

“After that I knew I needed to leave because he was just getting worse and worse. So I snuck out in the middle of the night and ran and ran until I found an alley and passed out in it. I got woken up by the owner of the building and when he asked why I was there he offered to give me a job cleaning his bar. I was really timid you know? Because I lost faith in people again but this guy was nice. That’s how Michael and I met, he was a dancer in the club next door and he would come in every night after closing because he was friends with the owner”.

 

“And that’s how you two became friends” Ryan supplied with a small smile.

 

“Yeah. He promised that as soon as I was legal I could come live with him because he could see I need stability. We’ve been best friends since”. He answered with a small smile.

 

Ryan nodded and rubbed Ray’s arm, an electric shock running through both of them.

 

“So, is that where you were today? With that guy?”

 

Ray took in a shaky breath and nodded.

 

“His name is Joel. I only go there because I owe him money from a-a drug debt” he said shyly.

 

“Joel? His name is Joel?” Ryan asked his eyes wide.

 

“Um, yeah?”

 

“Joel Heyman?”

 

Ray gave him a confused look. “Yeah how do you know him?”

 

Ryan sighed and sat up. “I need to show you something”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 5

Ray was extremely confused as Ryan slowly led him across the house and into his walk in closet.

 

The room was nice and clean with nice pressed clothes hung on the walls and folded on shelves.

 

Ryan walked over to a tall skinny mirror that was nailed to the wall in between to racks of clothes.

 

“Ryan?” Ray asked quietly.

 

Ryan sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the young Puerto Rican.

 

“Remember when I said there was a lot you didn’t know about me?”

 

Ray was about to ask another question when Ryan reached up and pressed against the top corner of the mirror.

 

There was a loud clicking noise and then suddenly the mirror swung open to reveal a whole other room.

 

Ryan took Ray by the wrist and led him into the dark room and flipped on the fluorescent light.

 

Ray blinked a few times because of the sudden brightness and then gasped.

 

The room was solid white metal. The left and right walls where lined from floor to ceiling with shelves and peg boards all filled with _weapons_ of all kinds.

 

The left wall also held two separate solid metal doors, one that lead to Ryan’s safe, and one that lead to a panic room.

 

A giant map of Los Santos took up the entire back wall and a long table surrounded by chairs was sat in front of that.

 

“Ray took it all in very slowly, completely stunned.

 

“Your’re-You’re not a businessman, are you?” Ray asked as he turned back to Ryan who stood in the doorway.

 

“Oh I am, just not the kind you’re thinking of”

 

Ryan walked in to the room and pulled the mirror door closed.

 

“Ryan who-who are you? Jesus is that even your real name?”

 

Ryan put his hands up in surrender “I can assure you that everything I’ve told you about me is true except for what I do for a living”.

 

“Then what do you do?”

 

“Ryan sighed again and took him over to the table and sat him down.

 

“Ray, I need you to hear me out alright? I know what I’m about to tell you might upset you but I just need you to listen alright?”.

 

Ray nodded and watched as Ryan picked up a manila file and opened it.

 

“As you already know Joel Heyman runs a gang called Achievement. He’s a disgusting low life perv who likes to cut corners, even if that means ruining a couple of lives in the process”.  He said as he set a photo of Joel down on the table along with a photo of his crew symbol (a green rubber duck surrounded by a green ring).

 

Ray nodded again.

 

“Joel Heyman is also my biggest enemy”

 

Ray’s eyes widened as Ryan showed him a photo of his crews symbol (a big green star).

 

“I-I’ve seen those around town”

 

Ryan nodded and set the file down.

 

“Yeah, Fake AH”

 

“What does the AH stand for?” Ray asked in confusion.

 

“Achievement Hunters” Ryan said with a smirk.

 

That tore a small laugh out of Ray.

 

Ryan smiled at him and then sat down in the chair next to him.

 

“Listen Ray, I only told you all of this because you work for me. And also, because I trust you” he said as he put his hand over Ray’s.

 

Ray shivered at the contact and nodded “I-I believe you but Ryan, how? How is this you? You’re so nice and kind, a bit mysterious but kind none the less”.

 

Ryan shrugged “Looks can be deceiving Ray”.

 

Ray nodded and Ryan squeezed his hand “Look, I’m not trying to recruit you or anything I just wanted you to know since everyone else in this house knows”.

 

Ray smirked “Happy to be included” he said sarcastically.

 

Ryan chuckled and they smiled at each other. “So, you’re ok with this?”

 

Ray sighed “It’s a lot to take in but, yeah I guess so, as long as I don’t get like murdered or something”

 

“Good. Now, I need to teach you the codes for the safe room”

 

XXXX

 

Two weeks later, after Ray had healed, Joel called and asked him to come by.

 

Ray sighed sadly and shrugged on his jacket and walked out of his room.

 

He only made it halfway down the stairs before somebody stopped him.

 

“Ray? Where are you going?” Ryan asked from the foyer below.

 

Ray sighed and messed with the rolled up cash in his hand before looking back at Ryan.

 

“Joel?” Ryan asked.

 

Ray nodded.

 

“Give me five minutes” he said before walking away.

 

“Wait what?” Ray said in surprise as he hurried down the stairs and stood in the foyer.

 

Five minutes later Jack and Ryan walked back in, the both of them shoving cartridges into hand guns and tucking them into their waste bands.

 

“Do you have to go?” Caiti asked from behind Jack, a half asleep Gavin in her arms.

 

“We’ll be fine ok?” Jack said as he carefully took hold of her chin and kissed her.

 

Ryan fixed his suit jacket and kissed Gavin’s forehead before turning back to Ray.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“I uh, what?”

 

Ryan sighed and took hold of Ray’s wrist, he and Jack leading him out to the garage.

 

They all climbed into Ryan’s black Maybach 57 S and sped off towards Joel’s club, Ray in the back seat alone.

 

“Ray, text Joel and ask him to meet you in the alley” Ryan asked from the driver’s seat.

 

Ray nodded and pulled out his phone, sending off the message quickly.

 

A few minutes later the car slowly pulled into the alley.

 

They stopped a few feet away from Joel and his group of crew members.

 

“Stay in the car Ray” Ryan said as he climbed out.

 

“But I-“ he tried but Jack stopped him.

 

“Don’t worry kid, the windows are tinted and the car is armored, you’ll be safe” Jack said as he got out as well and locked the car.

 

Ray watched through the windshield as the two men slowly approached Joel.

 

He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he watched the two leaders exchange words for nearly thirty minutes, and then Ryan pulled something out of his pocket. He handed something to Joel and then they exchanged a few more words before Joel smirked and went back inside along with his crew.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Ray asked as the two men climbed back in the car.

 

The two men just smirked and sped back to Ryan’s house.

 

XXXX

 

Ray gave up on trying to get an answer out of the two men until later that night when he found Ryan in the backyard at two in the morning.

 

“What are you doing out here?” Ray asked as he came and sat next to him on the edge of the hot tub, sticking his feet in next to Ryan’s.

 

Ryan shrugged and took his cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling smoke.

 

Ray nodded. “So, ae you ever going to tell me about what you and Joel talked about?”

 

Ryan smirked and looked up at the sky, the stars shinning bright.

 

“I paid you off”

 

_Ray’s fucking heart stopped_

“You-You what?” he asked quietly.

 

Ryan rubbed his smoke out against the stone and repeated himself “I paid off your debt”.

 

“W-Why?”

 

Ryan shrugged again and smiled at Ray “Because I care about you Ray, you’re a part of this household, nobody here could deal with it if something happened to you”.

 

Ray just stared at him with wide eyes.

 

_People cared about him, Ryan paid off his debt, Ryan cared about him_

Ray didn’t even think before he launched himself forward and pressed his lips to Ryan’s, his arm’s going around his neck.

 

Ryan gasped but immediately grabbed Ray’s waist. He hadn’t expected it but honestly, he had wanted this for a long time, even if he was older than Ray. His feelings for Ray confused him, but he knew he liked him a lot, he just never knew how to go about figuring out if Ray liked him as well.

 

It was pretty obvious now.

 

Ray suddenly pulled back with a gasp and jumped away from Ryan.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- I just”  


“Ray, calm down it’s alright”.

 

“No it’s not! I just kissed you! You’re nine years older than me Ryan and you’re my boss. God I shouldn’t even have feelings like that for you, not like it would ever happen. You could always find someone like you with money and good looks I-“  


Ryan kissed him again just to shut him up.

 

Ray gasped and waited until Ryan pulled back.

 

“When we met, when we first shook hands, did you get the same weird feeling I did? The feeling that we were meant for each other?”

 

Ray starred at him for a moment before nodding slowly. He had felt it; he just never knew how to describe it until now.

 

“Age is just a number Ray. We can make this work” Ryan whispered.

 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Ray asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess so” Ryan said with a chuckle.

 

Ray smiled at him and nodded before kissing the older man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 6

One day he was in Gavin’s playroom stacking blocks with the toddler when Caiti came in.

 

“Hey Ray, Ryan needs to talk to you”.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a sec Gav”

 

Gavin nodded and continued to stack blocks with Caiti as Ray walked out and wet down the hall to Ryan’s office.

 

He knocked twice before opening the door, Jack and Ryan immediately stopping their discussion.

 

“Hey, Caiti said you needed to talk to me”

 

“Yeah, listen I know you guys don’t exactly know each other, but I need you to go to Geoff’s house with Gavin” Ryan said.

 

“Geoff? As in your ex-husband?”

 

Ryan nodded “Yeah the court has allowed him supervised visitations. That basically means that Geoff gets to see him for a couple hours every other Saturday, but only if I or another family member is with them at all times. Unfortunately we have a job to go to so I was hoping you would take him?”

 

“Um yeah I will but, I guess I’m just not very comfortable around Geoff? But that’s just judging off what you’ve told me about him”

 

Jack smiled at him “It’ll be fine kid, it’s only for about four hours and if you need to you can pepper spray him”

 

“Um, ok then do I need to leave now?”  


“Yeah Gavin is supposed to be there by noon. Caiti should be packing his diaper bag now” Ryan said as he stood up and came over to Ray.

 

“Just be careful ok? I’m pretty sure Geoff won’t try anything but with him you can never really be sure”.

 

Ray nodded and kissed Ryan on the cheek before walking out of the office.

 

XXXX

An hour later he and Gavin where riding the elevator up to the sixth floor of a fancy apartment building.

 

Ray adjusted the strap of the baby bag on his shoulder as the door dinged open.

 

He took hold of Gavin’s hand and led him to the correct door, knocking three times on the white wood before it suddenly swung open.

 

“What?!” Geoff exclaimed as he leaned in the doorway, his face set in a hard glare as he looked Ray over.

 

Ray stuttered over his words and was about to say something when suddenly Gavin came out from behind his legs.

 

“Hi dada”

 

Geoff’s face immediately softened and he quickly scooped up Gavin and carried him inside the one room studio, Ray quickly following before the door could slam in his face.

 

“I missed you so much” Geoff whispered into Gavin’s shoulder before he looked back up at Ray.

 

“Who the hell are you?” he asked bluntly.

 

“Oh um I-I’m Gavin’s nanny, I guess? I take care of him for Ryan”.

 

Geoff smirked “Oh yeah, you’re the twink guy I saw at the restraunt”

 

Ray blushed and shook his head. “Look I don’t want trouble please; I’m only here to supervise the visit in Ryan’s place”.

 

Geoff rolled his eyes and set Gavin down on the bed. “Let me change and then we’ll go eat, how does that sound Gav?” Geoff asked the toddler.

 

Gavin nodded ok and stuck his pacifier back in his mouth.

 

Geoff smiled at the boy and then walked into what Ray assumed was the bathroom.

 

While he was gone Ray got a chance to glance around the room, noticing a case of hand rolled cigarettes lying on the coffee table.

 

He quickly went and snapped it close and put it on top of a nearby bookshelf. He then scanned the room a few more times to make sure there’s wasn’t any other hazards carelessly left out.

 

There wasn’t and Ray sighed in relief.

 

Just then Geoff came back out in clean clothes and he quickly picked Gavin back up.

 

“Ok, let’s get out of here” he said as he quickly walked passed Ray and grabbed his car keys.

 

Ray followed after him quickly, riding the elevator all the way down to the private garages where Geoff kept his red and black corvette.

 

They all climbed in and Geoff sped off way to fast towards a nearby diner.

 

When they arrived the screeched to a stop next to the curb and parked.

 

They all climbed out and went in and got a booth, Geoff on one side and Ray and Gavin on the other.

 

They all ordered lunch and Gavin pulled a coloring book out of his small backpack so he had something to do while he and Geoff talked about whatever.

 

This gave Ray and chance to look Geoff over. The man seemed ill, which he probably was, with deep bags under his eyes and pre-mature wrinkles in his face; he looked so old for a man who wasn’t even forty yet.

 

“I can see you looking at me” Geoff said without even glancing towards Ray.

 

Ray blushed and distracted himself with his phone.

 

Soon enough there food came and Geoff playfully kept trying to feed Gavin, making the boy laugh.

 

Geoff had to be bipolar, because he was so sweet with Gavin but a total dick with everyone else.

 

After they finished Geoff could feel Ray’s eyes on him again so he sighed and fished a couple of quarters out of his wallet.

 

“Hey Gav, why don’t you take this and go put on a song ok?”

 

Gavin nodded and took the quarter and jumped out of the booth and ran over to the modern version of a juke box.

 

Once he wasn’t looking there way anymore Geoff turned and glared at Ray.

 

“Quit fucking staring at me kid. Yes I’m an addict it’s pretty damn obvious”.

 

“No that’s not-“ Ray tried to explain.

 

“Just shut up” Geoff replied as Gavin ran back over.

 

XXXX

 

The three of them spent the last three hours at Geoff apartment. The last hour was spent being as quiet as possible as Gavin napped in the crib in the corner.

 

Geoff had walked around the behind the headboard of his bed and sat on the floor in the large gap between the bed and the wall; the windows open so he could smoke.

 

Ray came and sat next to him and fiddled with his beat up watch.

 

“You care”

 

“What?” Geoff asked in confusion as he blew smoke out the window.

 

“You care, about Gavin I mean, you’re a fucked up mess but you still try to be good to him”.

 

“Yeah well, I have to be, it’s the only way I get to see him”

 

Suddenly Geoff chuckled and stubbed the cigarette out on the window sill “Man, do you have any idea how hard it is to get rid of an addiction? The drugs, the alcohol, it ruined my marriage and took my kid away but for some reason, I just didn’t care. Getting high and being drunk was more important than my own family” Geoff said as he wiped his eyes.

 

Ra nodded and looked out the window “Life’s not perfect man”.

 

Geoff huffed “Yeah, you can say that again” he said as he pulled his wallet out and flipped it open to a picture slot.

 

“You see this? This is all I got to keep out of the damn divorce” he explained as he showed Ray a copy of an ultrasound.

 

“I’m sorry man” Ray said as Geoff put his wallet back.

 

“Yeah, so am I sometimes”.

 

XXXX

 

Ray and Gavin got home around five and Gavin immediately went back to his playroom after saying hi to Ryan in the foyer.

 

“So, how was it?” he asked Ray as he walked over and put his arms around his waist.

 

Ray shrugged “It was alright, kind of weird but alright”

 

Ryan chuckled “Yeah that’s Geoff he’s a weird guy”.

 

Ray chuckled and put his arms around Ryan’s neck. “I missed you”

 

Ryan laughed at that and pulled Ray closer when he tried to get away “You were gone for four hours”  


“Shut up” Ray said a she rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Ryan.

 

Ryan chuckled against the youngers mouth but kissed back anyway, one hand sliding up his back so he could tangle his fingers in Ray’s dark hair.

 

“Oh god, get a room please” Jack suddenly said from behind them as he crossed the foyer into the living room.

 

The two broke apart and laughed before going to the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

 

XXXX

 

A week later and everything was going perfect, he and Ryan were happy, he didn’t have to deal with Joel anymore and for the first time in his life he felt somewhat stress free.

 

Today Ryan and Jack were out of the house on a job so he and Gavin where playing in the pool outback.

 

Gavin floated around in a pool raft while Ray gently guided him around, making sure he didn’t fall in.

 

After a few hours of playing outside and splashing in the pool Ryan came home.

 

He walked out into the backyard just as Ray climbed out of the pool, his body glistening in the sunlight and his shorts sticking to his skin.

 

Ryan’s eyes widened behind his dark sunglasses as he stared at his boyfriend.

 

_God he was amazing_

“Hey  Ryan” Ray said as he came over carrying a towel wrapped Gavin.

 

“Um, hey you guys have fun?” he asked smirking at the two.

 

“Yeah tons. Hey Gav why don’t you go and let Caiti dry you off” Ray said as he sat the boy down.

 

The little boy nodded and ran off into the house.

 

Ray smirked at Ryan “I’d hug you but I don’t want to ruin that nice suit”.

 

Ryan laughed and took off his glasses “I’ve got others” he said before pulling Ray flush against him and pressing their lips together.

 

Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and let the man drag his hands down his damp back, holding him as close as possible.

 

“God you’re beautiful” Ryan mumbled as he moved his lips to Ray’s neck.

 

Ray chuckled and playfully pushed him away. “Quit that, not where Gavin could see” he said as he strolled smugly back into the house.

 

Ryan went after him and quickly followed him down the hall towards his office, the epicenter of most of their make out sessions.

 

Ryan closed the door behind them and Ray was on him immediately, pressing their lips back together and wrapping him arms tight around Ryan’s neck.

 

Ryan lifted him to sit on the edge of his desk and started to kiss down his neck again, his hands sliding across his bare chest.

 

Ray let out a small whimper and squeezed Ryan’s shoulders, causing the man to pull back and look up.

 

“Can-I-I mean I’m not-“  


“I know baby” was all Ryan said before pressing his lips back to Ray’s.

 

Ryan knew Ray wasn’t into meaningless sex, he needed something real, Ryan respected that.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jack walked in.

 

“Sorry to interrupt but Ryan and I need to talk ‘business’ for a bit” he said.

 

A month passed and Ray and Ryan’s relationship was progressing slowly, the two men wanting to take their time and enjoy every moment.

 

Ray nodded and with one last kiss and a pat on the bum he was out of the office.

 

Ray quickly headed upstairs and changed into some comfy sweat pants and a t-shirt before collapsing on his bed and curling up on top of the sheets.

 

He groaned into the pillow and sighed.

 

He wanted to do those things with Ryan and take their relationship a step further, he really did, but whenever they got close to it his mind always messed with him and made him think of Joel and all those men and he got scared.

 

“God I’m such a mess” he muttered into his pillow as the bedroom door slowly creaked open.

 

“Gav? What are you doing in here?” he asked as the toddler climbed up onto the bed with little struggle.

 

“I take nap with you” he said as he settled down in front of Ray with his stuffed rabbit and blanket.

 

Ray smiled at him and scooted closer so he could stroke Gavin’s hair as they both fell asleep.

 

Ryan took about twenty pictures when he found them an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 7

Over the next two weeks Ray thought about _it_ a lot.

 

He really wanted that intimacy with Ryan but he was scared.

 

_What if he couldn’t do it? What if the thought of Joel and disgusting men filled his mind and he chickened out?_

 

_What if their relationship didn’t work out? Did he really want to give so much of himself away to a man who could drop him at any time?_

_What if he sucked in bed and Ryan never wanted to touch him again?_

Ray knew he was being an idiot but these where real fears for him.

 

Ray’s thoughts where interrupted by Gavin running into the room and wrapping around his leg, his laughter loud and happy.

 

Feet came stomping down the hall a moment later and then Ryan came in and scooped up he screaming boy, tickling him mercilessly as they both laughed.

 

Ray smiled as he finished packing his bag, a deal had gone bad for Ryan and Jack and the whole family needed to lay low for a while so the five of them where going to Ryan’s beach house in New Jersey.

 

“So, you almost ready?” Ryan asked as he playfully threw Gavin over his shoulder and tickled his sides.

 

Ray chuckled and nodded, they left in an hour and Ray was really excited but also kind of nervous, his mind still consumed with thoughts of his and Ryan’s relationship, if you could even call it that.

 

Months ago Ryan and Ray confessed that they liked each other poolside when Ryan told Rat he had paid off his debt to Joel.

 

Since then they had talked and Ryan insisted they take things slow because of all the things Ray told him about.

 

Ray was happy Ryan respected him but he was so damn conflicted now!

 

He wanted to move things along with Ryan, for the two of them to become more intimate, but every time they got close to doing that he got scared and made Ryan stopped.

 

Ray was so confused and he _hated_ feeling like this.

 

His thoughts where once again interrupted by Jack running into the room, his face twisted in worry.

 

“Ray, someone’s here to see you” he said, jerking his thumb back towards the foyer.

 

Confused Ray and Ryan both followed Jack back downstairs, Ryan sending Gavin to his room to finish packing.

 

They made it to the top of the stairs and gasped.

 

There in the doorway stood Michael, his clothes torn and bloody and his face and arms bruised and red.

 

“M-Michael?” Ray stuttered his eyes wet.

 

Michael just gave him a fake grin and tears leaked out of his eyes.

 

“You were right Ray”.

 

XXXX

 

They ended up taking Michael with them.

 

They couldn’t leave him alone and Joel would probably be looking for him.

 

So they cleaned him up as best as they could and dressed him in some of Ray’s clothes before they all piled in to Ryan’s seven-seat suburban for the long drive to New Jersey.

 

Jack drove with Caiti in the passenger seat next to him, Michael dozed in the seat next to Gavin’s, the little boy strapped into a car seat, and Ryan and Ray took up the bench seat in the very back, Ryan’s arms around him as they kissed slowly.

 

Jack glanced back through the rearview and chuckled “You guys better not fuck back there I swear to god”.

 

Ryan just pulled away and laughed and Ray blushed as he leaned against him, his mind once again filled with confusing thoughts.

 

After a day and a half of driving they finally made it to Ryan’s big beautiful beach house, right on the beach.

 

They all took their bags out of the trunk and went inside to get settled. Michael, Jack and Caiti all got put up in guest rooms while Gavin ran up to his little room in the attic.

 

Ray was on his way into an empty room when Ryan stopped him.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Uh, to my room?” Ray said.

 

Ryan’s face fell slightly “Oh I guess I just assumed-I’m sorry” he said as he gestured to the double doors behind him.

 

“D-Do you want me to?”

 

Ryan shook his head “No you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know you have some reservations about that type of stuff. It’s alright” he said as he headed into his own bedroom.

 

Ray sighed and headed into his own room.

 

XXXX

 

The next two days saw the whole gang drinking and having fun on the beach, everyone having a wonderful time on their mini vacation.

 

On the third night Jack and Ryan where on the roof deck drinking and talking as they looked out over the beach.

 

From their spot Ryan could see down to the large back deck where Ray was sitting on a cushioned lawn couch alone.

 

“You need to talk to him man” Jack said as he took a sip from his beer.

 

Ryan sighed and rubbed his forehead “Yeah I know”.

 

“I’m serious man; if you ever want to have a real relationship with him then you need to figure out why he’s been so off lately”

 

Ryan groaned and stood up, leaving his beer on the small table between them as he made his way through the house and down to the back deck.

 

“Um, hey” he said quietly as he rounded the couch and sat down next to Ray.

 

Ray smiled and gave him a soft hey back.

 

Ryan put his arm around his and kissed the side of his head.

 

“Have I ever told you how happy I am to have met you?”

 

Ray chuckled and turned his head so he could nuzzle his face against Ryan’s chest “All the time babe”.

 

They smiled at each other and then Ryan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ray’s lips.

 

It became more very quickly when Ryan deepened the kiss and Ray wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck.

 

Ray was enjoying himself, he was happy to be wrapped up in Ryan’s arm’s and always loved to kiss him, but then those hands started getting under his shirt and sliding down his back and Ray began to panic

 

_No no no_

Ray tried to fight back the fear, he liked Ryan a lot and wanted to trust him so badly but it was just too much.

 

_To much to much to much!_

Ray grabbed Ryan’s shoulders and pushed him back, both of them panting quietly.

 

“Stop” Ray said through a loud gasp as he jumped up and quickly made his way off the deck and down the path to the dark cold beach.

 

Ryan called after him but he didn’t get up, his own mind conflicted about what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 8

Ray stood on the beach next to the dunes, his arm’s crossed across his chest as he sniffled, eyes brimming with tears.

 

He could hear someone coming up behind him but he didn’t have the energy to turn around.

 

“Ray” Ryan whispered as he stopped behind Ray.

 

Ray sniffled again and turned towards Ryan, the older man shocked to see tears running down Ray’s cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry, Ryan” he whispered.

 

“For what?”

 

“For being a messed up little boy who can’t give you what you want” he said as he began to sob.

 

Ryan’s arms where back around him in an instant. Ray tried to fight him off but he was to weak and just collapsed against him.

 

“I-I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you! I’m sorry I can’t give you everything you want. I want to trust you so badly and give myself to you but what if everything gets fucked up? What if I can’t have sex ever again without thinking about Joel and all those men? What if we don’t work out and I move out and we end up hating each other? What if what if what if?! There’s so many variables Ryan and I’m so scared and confused”

 

Ryan’s heart broke as he held Ray tighter and kissed his head. “I’m scared to Ray and I don’t give a damn about any of that! We could never have sex and sleep in different rooms for the rest of our lives and I will still love you. Joel will never come near you ever again and I’ll make sure you sleep peacefully every night and never think of your past again and I could never hate you Ray, you make me so happy, I haven’t been this happy in so long and I missed the feeling. I love you Ray, I love you I love you I love you!”.

 

They both waited with baited breath until Ray suddenly lifted his head to look at the older man.

 

“Really? Everything you said, it was true?” he whispered.

 

Ryan smiled down at him and nodded. “Every word” he whispered back as he brushed his fingers through Ray’s hair.

 

Ray smiled and leaned up to wrap his arms around Ryan’s neck again.

 

“I love you too Ryan” he said with a smile.

 

Ryan smiled into Ray’s shoulder and then Ray pulled back so he could kiss him again.

 

XXXX

 

The room was only lit by moonlight, the doors locked tight.

 

Ryan sat on the bed with Ray straddling him, their arms wrapped tight around each other as they slowly lost their clothes.

 

“Hey you-you want this right? You’re sure?” Ryan whispered as he pulled away from his lips once more.

 

Ray nodded and pressed his lips back to Ryan’s as his shirt was removed.

 

“I trust you Ryan” Ray whispered as he pulled back and looked into those crystal blue eyes.

 

Ryan took a deep breath and nodded before pressing his lips back to Ray’s and pulling the younger man down onto the mattress.

 

XXXX

 

Later, when they were laying in bed afterwards, Ray’s head resting on Ryan’s chest and Ryan’s arm slung around him, Ray spoke.

 

“I think that all I really needed was to hear that someone loves me you know? To know that somebody cares”.

 

Ryan smiled down at him and Ray leaned up so he could kiss him again.

 

“I love you Ray, I always will” Ryan said as he tucked his free arm behind his head.

 

“I love you to Ryan, and thank you”.

 

“For what?”

 

Ray smiled against the soft skin of Ryan’s chest “For showing me how to trust again”.

 

XXXX

 

The next morning Ryan got up first, leaving Ray to sleep longer while he went down to the kitchen.

 

He walked in to Jack at the stove cooking breakfast.

 

“Morning” Ryan said through a yawn as he walked over to the fridge.

 

Jack looked at him with a wide smirk. “So, sounded like you had a good night”.

 

Ryan’s face turned red and he slammed the fridge door closed.

 

“Shut up man” he muttered as he poured some orange juice into a glass.

 

A while later Caiti came down. She also made playful  jokes about Ryan’s ‘good night’ and he just brushed her off.

 

Ray came down sometime later carrying a sleeping Gavin.

 

Ryan’s breath hitched and he smiled at Ray, he always looked so good in the mornings.

 

“Hey” Ray said as he came over and kissed Ryan, handing Gavin off to the older man before going to the fridge.

 

Ryan savored the kiss before taking hold of Gavin and slowly coaxing the toddler awake.

 

“Hi” he mumbled tiredly as he buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan chuckled and kissed the top of his head before going and sitting him in his booster seat.

 

The entire group ate breakfast together before heading out to the beach again.

 

“I’m going to go check on Michael. I’ll be down soon” Ray said as he went up the stairs.

 

He knocked on Michael’s door twice before entering, the older man just waking up.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Ray asked as he climbed into bed with him.

 

Michael shrugged “Ok I guess” he said as he lightly traced around his black eye.

 

“Look Ray, I-I’m sorry alright?”

 

“For what?”

 

“For not listening to you when you warned me about Joel. I was being stupid”.

 

Ray shook his head “No Michael it’s alright, he has that kind of hold over people and it’s hard to get out of”.

 

Michael nodded and shuffled closer to Ray.

 

“You still love me though right?”

 

Ray smiled “Of course I do idiot”

 

Michael smirked and moved closer so he could kiss Ray, wrapping his arms around his neck as they both laughed.

 

“Alright alright now get up you asshole everyone is going down to the beach”.

 

XXXX

 

 

The entire day was spent making sand castles and body boarding and sitting in the sun.

 

The day was way better than the first two because of the headway Ryan and Ray made so they spent the day practically wrapped around one another.

 

By nightfall everyone was back on the deck and gathered around the fire pit, everyone chatting while Gavin tried to roast a marshmallow.

 

After burning five marshmallow’s Jack said he would go back inside for more.

 

“So, are you having a good time?” Ryan asked Ray as he put his arm around him.

 

“Yeah, it sucks that we have to go home tomorrow” he said.

 

Ryan shrugged “We can come back whenever we want”

 

Ray smiled at him and was just about to kiss him again when suddenly Jack ran from the house holding the phone.

 

“Ryan! It-It’s Geoff”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i thought i shouldn't leave you with that cliff hanger any longer so here you go. Sorry if the ending is weird,i've gt a lot on my mind at the moment. Enjoy!

 

Geoff had overdosed.

 

His landlord found him and he was rushed to the hospital.

 

He was still in recovery when everyone got home early the next morning.

 

Ryan went down to the hospital immediately, leaving everyone else at home to unpack and wait.

 

“What’s wrong with dada?” Gavin asked as Jack carried him up to his room.

 

“He’s just a bit sick buddy, everything will be fine” he told the toddler.

 

Ray stood in the foyer and sighed.

 

“Hey, I’m sure he’ll be fine ok?” Caiti said as she hugged him.

 

Ray nodded and hugged her back before letting her walk off.

 

Ray couldn’t just sit there though so he quickly went up to his room and grabbed his car keys before heading back down and going to the garage.

 

He pulled out and about thirty minutes later he was at the hospital.

 

He went in and walked up to the desk.

 

“Hi um, I’m looking for a friend of mine”.

 

“Name?” the nurse asked.

 

“Um Geoff Ramsey”

 

The nurse clicked around on her computer for a minute before pointing down the hall towards the elevators.

 

“Third floor, room 203”

 

“Thank you” he said before heading the way she pointed.

 

He made it up and went down the hall and was just about to round the corner when he spotted Ryan in the hallway speaking to a doctor.

 

Ray stayed behind the corner and listened.

 

“He was on what?!” Ryan asked.

 

“Like I said before sir Mr. Ramsey took a deadly amount of methamphetamine”

 

“I can’t believe-he’s never taken that before” Ryan muttered.

 

“You’re saying you knew about his drug habits?”

 

“Yes but he didn’t start using again until after we got divorced” he lied.

 

The doctor just sighed and shook his head, flipping through the pages on his clipboard

 

“Is-Is there anything we can do?”

 

“The best thing for him now is to go into a rehabilitation center”.

 

“What? No he-he couldn’t last in a place like that”.

 

The doctor sighed again and looked at Ryan “Mr. Haywood I’m sorry but rehab is the best place for him now. He has severe depression and multiple addictions. I would even go as far as saying that he did this on purpose”.

 

“What?” Ryan breathed.

 

“Mr. Ramsey has issues sir, issues he can’t fix on his own. He needs _help_ ”.

 

Ryan let out a shaky breath and nodded.

 

The doctor squeezed his shoulder “I’ll come by again later with some pamphlets and more information about a good rehabilitation center alright?”.

 

Ryan nodded and the doctor walked off, leaving him alone in the hallway.

 

“R-Ryan?” Ray asked quietly as he stepped out from behind the wall.

 

Ryan looked up at him and Ray gasped.

 

Ryan was crying.

 

“He-He did it on purpose” he muttered as Ray came over and hugged him.

 

Ryan wrapped his arms tight around him, burying his face in Ray’s shoulder as he cried.

 

“He’ll be ok” Ray whispered.

 

He had never seen Ryan like this, it kind of scared him.

 

Ryan nodded and just continued to hold on to Ray, needing the comfort.

 

XXXX

 

Ryan was there when Geoff woke up.

 

Geoff looked around in confusion for a moment before his mind finally caught up to him and he remembered what happened.

 

He tried to lift his hand but there was a weight and when he looked he found Ryan, his head resting on the edge of the bed as he held Geoff’s hand.

 

Geoff huffed and tried to pull his hand out of Ryan’s, which in turn woke him up.

 

“Geoff?” he said as he sat up.

 

Geoff didn’t say anything and kept trying to free his hand.

 

“Hey don’t do that you may pull the IV out” he said quietly as he let go of Geoff’s hand.

 

Geoff just stared blankly at him.

 

“Geoff, why-why would you do this?”

 

Geoff just shrugged and picked at the bandages around his hand.

 

“Geoff I just- I don’t understand? You have stuff to live for babe”.

 

Geoff snorted “Yeah, like what? I have no job, no one in my life, and I’m living off the money you gave me in the settlement”

 

Ryan sighed “What about Gavin? You’re his father; he would be devastated if you weren’t around”.

 

Geoff crossed his arms “He’d be better off without me, I already fucked him up enough”.

 

“Geoff, he loves you”

 

“No he doesn’t”

 

“I love you”

 

Geoff just laughed.

 

“What’s so funny? Just because we aren’t married anymore doesn’t mean I don’t care about you”.

 

Geoff looked away and Ryan could hear him crying.

 

“You’ve never cared” Geoff mumbled.

 

“Geoff if I didn’t care I wouldn’t be here right now”

 

Geoff turned back and wiped at his eyes.

 

“Geoff look, I want you to get help”.

 

Geoff didn’t say anything.

 

Ryan sighed and stood up.

 

“The doctor wants you to go to rehab babe, and I agree with him”

 

Geoff was still silent.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow” he said as he kissed Geoff’s cheek.

 

Geoff stayed silent as Ryan walked to the door.

 

“I love you Geoff” and then he was out the door.

 

XXXX

 

When Ryan got home he immediately went to Jack and Caiti so he could fill them in on the situation.

 

Ray and Michael where curled up in Michael’s new bed, Ray sleeping as Michael watched a movie.

 

The door creaked open and Ryan walked in, being quiet as to not wake Ray.

 

“Hey, is your ex ok?” Michael whispered as he muted the TV and sat up.

 

Ryan sat down on the edge of the bed and nodded.

 

“Yeah, he has to go to rehab though”.

 

“Well that’s a good thing right? I mean from what Ray and Jack have told me he sounds like he has some issues”.

 

Ryan huffed “You don’t know the half of it”.

 

They sat in silence for a moment until Ryan spoke up again “How do you like it here?”

 

Michael gave him a small smile “It’s nice. I feel a lot safer here and getting to see Ray is great”.

 

Ryan nodded “Good, and you are much safer here, Joel knows he can’t set foot on my property”.

 

Michael nodded. “Ray told me about you guys by the way”

 

“Did he now?” Ryan said as he loosened his tie.

 

“Yeah and I swear to god man if you ever hurt him I’ll have your head on a silver platter. Seriously dude he’s been through enough”.

 

Ryan chuckled quietly “Don’t worry Michael, I wouldn’t dream of it”.

 

Michael crossed his arms in an effort to look tougher “Good”.

 

The two of them smiled at each other and then Ryan leaned over to kiss Ray’s head.

 

“Hey, can you let him know about Geoff when he wakes up?”

 

“Yeah sure”.

 

“Thanks” and then he was out the door and down the hall towards Gavin’s room.

 

The door was cracked so he just pushed it open and found Gavin playing on the floor.

 

“Hey buddy” Ryan said as he sat down next to him.

 

Gavin huffed and dropped his toy cars so he could crawl into Ryan’s lap.

 

“Is dada ok?’ he asked.

 

Ryan sighed and wrapped his arms around Gavin.

 

“Well, not exactly buddy. You see dada is very sick right now, so he needs to go to a special place where doctors and other professional people can take care of him until he’s better”.

 

Gavin nodded against Ryan’s chest.

 

“Are they nice?”

 

“Oh yeah buddy, all the people there are super nice and their going to be nice to dada to ok?”

 

Gavin nodded again and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

 

“Do you want to see dada before he goes?”

 

“Yes please” Gavin mumbled around his thumb.

 

Ryan smiled and kissed Gavin’s head.

 

“I love you daddy”

 

“I love you to Gav. Everything will be ok”

 

XXXX

The next day Jack was sent to Geoff’s apartment to dispose of any unwanted drugs or alcohol, and to make sure the place was clean for Geoff’s day of return.

 

“Do-Do you have to go over there?” Ray asked timidly from his place on the bed.

 

Ryan sighed and nodded, putting the rest of his clothes into the suit case.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry but I don’t feel comfortable leaving him alone who knows what he’ll do to himself”.

 

Ray nodded “Yeah, your right it’s just-“

 

“Just what?” Ryan asked as he closed his suitcase and sat down next to Ray.

 

“Well the-the last time you were alone with him, you came back with hickies. I know that was before we started dating but-“

 

“But you think I’ll cheat on you” Ryan supplied.

 

Ray nodded.

 

Ryan was quick to pull him into his arms and pressed their lips together.

 

Ray was surprised but pressed his hands to Ryan’s cheeks, his fingers rubbing against the scruff there.

 

“I would never do that to you, I promise” Ryan said as he pressed his face into Ray’s neck.

 

Ray chuckled and nodded ok, patting Ryan’s back.

 

XXXX

Ryan picked Geoff up from the hospital, meeting him out front with a hug and kiss on the forehead.

 

The two of them climbed into Ryan’s Range Rover and headed back to Geoff’s newly cleaned apartment.

 

“Home sweet home” Ryan mumbled as they walked down the hall and got the door unlocked.

 

As soon as it was open Geoff walked in and started darting around the room, looking in and under stuff for something.

 

“Where is it?” he asked as he slammed a cabinet closed and turned to Ryan, a glare on his face.

 

“Where’s what?” Ryan asked as he set his suitcase down next to the dresser.

 

“You know what dammit! Ryan! Where’s my booze?!”

 

“Down the drain hopefully” Ryan said as he walked towards Geoff.

 

“What?! You got rid of everything?!?!” he yelled.

 

“Geoff calm down”

 

“No! Fuck you I will NOT calm down! I needed that stuff man!!”

 

“Geoffrey it was for your own good” Ryan said calmly.

 

Geoff’s eyes widened, Ryan had only ever used his full name when he was really mad.

 

Geoff glared hard at his ex and shoved him away so he could go over to the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked as he watched Geoff undress until he was just in his boxers.

 

“Going to bed” was all he said as he climbed under the covers.

 

Ryan just sighed and went to the couch.

 

XXXX

 

The entire day was spent with Geoff in bed and Ryan watching TV, neither speaking to one another at all.

 

 Ryan knew Geoff would start going through with drawl’s sooner or later so he needed to be on watch.

 

_Only two days Ryan. You only need to do this for two days and then he’s off to the facility. You can handle this_

Night came sooner than expected and Ryan got up to make dinner.

 

“Come on, you need to eat” Ryan said as he pulled the covers off of Geoff.

 

Geoff just glared at him and buried his face back in the pillow.

 

Ryan sighed and dragged him to the end of the bed by his ankles and sat him up.

 

He went over to the dresser and searched around for a few minutes before finding an unworn, black button up.

 

He quickly dressed Geoff in it and when he didn’t budge he carefully picked him up and sat him down at the table.

 

He cooked eggs and bacon, something light so he would at least have something in his stomach.

 

Neither of them talked while they ate and Geoff pushed his food around more than he ate it.

 

They both cleaned their plates soon enough though and then Geoff was running to the bathroom to throw up.

 

_The with drawls were starting._

 

Geoff came out of the bathroom ten minutes later. He looked half asleep and he was slumped against the doorframe.

 

Ryan was by his side in a second, carefully picking him up again and putting him in bed.

 

He covered him up and went and got a trashcan for the bedside, leaving a glass of water on the nightstand.

 

When he came back Geoff was shaking violently, never ending chill’s racking through his body.

 

Ryan pet through his hair a couple of times hoping to calm him down but nothing was working.

 

He decided to just let him tough it out and was about to go make up the couch when Geoff grabbed his wrist.

 

“Do-Don’t Go” he whispered.

 

Ryan looked him over a few times before he nodding.

 

 He changed into his pajamas really quick and climbed under the covers with him.

 

Geoff wrapped his arms around him immediately and buried his face in his broad chest.

 

Ryan just held him, hand stroking up and down his back as Geoff’s breathing evened out and his shaking subsided.

 

“I’m sorry” Geoff said under his breath.

 

“I know” Ryan whispered back.

 

_Only two days Ryan, two days and then he’ll get the help he deserves._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
